


Read All About It / The Hate U Give

by itsanizzyb



Series: itsanizzyb's vids [1]
Category: The Hate U Give (2018)
Genre: Coming of Age, Fanvid, Gun Violence, Police Brutality, Racism, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsanizzyb/pseuds/itsanizzyb
Summary: You've got a heart as loud as lions / So why let your voice be tamed?
Series: itsanizzyb's vids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Read All About It / The Hate U Give

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Read All About It Pt. III - Emeli Sandé  
> Movie: The Hate U Give, 2018 (dir. George Tillman Jr.)
> 
> I had the idea for this vid for almost eighteen months before I actually learned to vid so that I could make it. 
> 
> Enjoy xo

[Read All About It / Hate U Give](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCDi5lN3vaE) from [itsanizzyb](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTh0V1bo_Yh90bqxrtUE_g) on YouTube.

[Read All About It / The Hate U Give](https://vimeo.com/451610324) from [itsanizzyb](https://vimeo.com/itzanizzyb) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
